<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight’s Daughter by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436898">Moonlight’s Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, The Caligula Effect (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mizuki Shima is my name for the Caligula Effect protag, So okay in like. One line Mizuki mentions that she’s dating Kensuke, but one line, is not enough to tag it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki Shima. Her life has been hard. She gets drawn into a perfect world. </p><p>...Mizuki has choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight’s Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So... this is my personal hc for the Caligula Protag. Her name is Mizuki Shima and this is her story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Mizuki Shima what made her this way, she’d point to Wednesday, December 21, 2005. That day changed her. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki Shima and her twin sister Haru had just turned seven on that fateful day. The day that her family died in front of her eyes. A home invasion gone wrong, they said. </p><p> </p><p>...That’s not what happened. Someone came in specifically to kill her parents. Who would believe a seven year old, though?</p><p> </p><p>That day, Mizuki changed. She went from mischievous to calculated. From cocky smirks to tight-lipped frowns. Her raven hair that used to be full of starlight went as dull and black as a moonless night. Only one thought kept in her head throughout the years. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have to protect my sister.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The years passed, and they were bounced from relative to relative. No one cared for them. </p><p> </p><p>And then finally, at 15, Mizuki and Haru were thrown to their uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki’s demeanor was <em> angry. </em> She didn’t let anyone in. They were bound to hurt her. Fear. That’s what she covered with rage. </p><p> </p><p>...No one liked her except Haru, and she was fine with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizu…” Haru whispered. Everyone said she was always the prettier of the sisters. Blonde hair, blue eyes… she was the definition of sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Mizuki said, opening a window. </p><p> </p><p>“You… you’re not going to…?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, of course not. I can’t just leave you like that. I’m sneaking out.”</p><p> </p><p>“...But what if <em> he </em> finds out?!” Haru barely suppressed a screech. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t. I’m just getting some food and I’ll be right back. I can’t let you starve, now can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Make sure to bring something back for yourself this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I promise.” And Mizuki leapt out the window and into a tree, which she climbed down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve gotta be fast. Can’t let him know that I’m stealing food.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burned with a cold fire. Her job was to make sure she and her sister survived. </p><p> </p><p>She bolted to a nearby convenience store. The employees there were willing to look the other way if you were caught stealing food. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I still can’t trust them. I need to be stealthy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki pretended to look through the ready-made meals, as she stuffed a few granola bars in the pockets of her hoodie. She reached for a bag of chips, and her hand collided with the hand of a woman’s. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Did you want this?” She said. Mizuki took a split second to size her up. Around early to mid thirties, it seemed. Short pixie cut, dyed silver. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman looked over at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw you taking those granola bars.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No! Damn it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Mizuki’s voice evened out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s more like it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s alright. Give them to me, I’ll pay for them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t trust me, but please, let me pay. You must be starving. That won’t do anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman grabbed two of the meals off the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>“Here. Take them. Do you have any family?”</p><p> </p><p>“...A sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman grabbed two more meals off the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>“Here. For her, then. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I… I can’t tell her that! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. You don’t have to tell me. I’ll pay for the meals and the snacks. When you run out, come find me here.” And she handed Mizuki a business card. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her name is Ai… Ai Yamamoto.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...an…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any time.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman paid for the food and gave it to Mizuki, along with a small tube of lip gloss. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Darling. Things will end up fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki bolted away before she could change her mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...What the hell was that?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki climbed back into the window and saw that Haru was waiting anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizu!” She whisper-screamed</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight… we feast!” Mizuki said, with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki pulled out the meals. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! That looks delicious! How did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Less talking, more eating!” </p><p> </p><p>And for what was the first time in years, the sisters went to sleep with bellies full. </p><p> </p><p>They conserved the second meals. They needed to make them last. Mizuki allotted herself half a lettuce leaf every two hours. The rest? It went to Haru. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Still digesting last night’s meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“...If you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>It took them two weeks to run out of food and granola bars. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mizuki Shima never leaves a favor unpaid. ...Even if she’s starving and living with her uncle who never feeds her or lets her out of the house.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That thought repeated through her head as she bolted over to the address on the card. </p><p> </p><p>She rapped on the door before she could think. </p><p> </p><p>“...Oh! It’s you. I wasn’t expecting you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister and I just ran out of food. So, here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Just now? I would have expected you to run out last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re frugal, and I don’t eat much.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains why you’re so skinny. Come in, come in!” The woman stepped aside. </p><p> </p><p>Her house was more like a dojo. Swords on the walls, training mats. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Do you know how to use a blade?”</p><p> </p><p>“...A bit. I know a special technique that was taught when I was young, but I haven’t picked up a blade since I was six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Well, it’s good that you know a bit!”</p><p> </p><p>“So… Yamamoto-san. Why did you invite me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were safe. The streets can be a dangerous place at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I can handle myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you can, but… things are scary. I want to know your story.”</p><p> </p><p>“My… story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you, my little moonlight princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“...That’s actually not too far off from my name.” Mizuki laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. So, Moon-chan. I’ll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“...My parents died when I was seven. Since then, my sis and I have been thrown from relative to relative. We live with my uncle right now…”</p><p> </p><p>“...He doesn’t treat you well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. Take one look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he…?”</p><p> </p><p>“He believes that a woman’s only job is to sit there and be pretty. He never feeds us so we’re ‘healthy’. He keeps us inside so we don’t ‘sully ourselves’. All we get are showers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… when we don’t do what he wants? He chains us up. Haru’s scared that he’ll kill me someday, since I keep sneaking out.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m going to teach you to use a blade. You need to protect yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… why? After you know what’s happening to me, why do you still care?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Moon-chan. Because I care about children, and I believe that any child deserves a loving home.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yamamoto-san...”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, do you want to learn?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes. But first, you promised me your secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Of course. I’m descended from a legendary group of female warriors, back when they weren’t exactly accepted. I learned to handle a dagger as soon as I could walk. Swords are in my blood.” She replied, almost nonchalant. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s… wow. I’m also descended from swordmasters, but I never got the chance to hone my craft.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I believe the sword calls for you. Pick a blade. Which is your soulmate?”</p><p> </p><p>“...My soulmate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Moon-chan. Your soulmate. Your heart calls for one of these blades. I can hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki walked around the room. A sword stared at her from every angle. But, she was… focused. On a single blade. She walked past the katana that most people thought she’d pick. To a simple one-handed sword, the blade shining like moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>“...So, you’re the person that the Moon’s Blade calls to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moon’s blade? Wouldn’t that be better for a Katana?”</p><p> </p><p>“...This was the blade of the first Moonlight Warrior. Her name was Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“...Could that be your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No. Close, but no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, Moon-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Are you sure you want to let me use such a valuable blade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m sure. But, not yet. You need to get a feel for a blade once again.” And she tossed a training sword Mizuki’s way. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki caught it reflexively. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice reflexes. Now, there’s one cardinal rule of sword-fighting. The sword is not a weapon. It is-” Ai started</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“-An extension of your body.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you do remember a bit. Very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. Throw a watermelon in the air seven feet away and I’ll slice it from here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven feet? That’s impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not with the Asougi Sword Drawing Technique, it’s not!” </p><p> </p><p>“Once you’ve learned more, I want you to prove that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now, sword up. I want you to try to hit me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yamamoto-sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki would sneak out twice a week for training and would come back sore, thrilled, and with food. She’d explain the techniques she learned over meals almost animatedly. And at the end of every lesson, Ai would ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to tell me your name, Moon-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Not just yet, Yamamoto-sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. I’ll see you next week!” </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after… no one knows how many sessions at this point, that conversation changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to tell me your name, Moon-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Y-Yes. I am. I am Mizuki. Mizuki Shima.” </p><p> </p><p>Ai’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Moon-chan… so, your name is Mizuki. Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yamamoto-sensei… I trust you. Sometimes I wish you were... my mother.” Mizuki looked down and blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki-chan? You do? Ah, I wish you were my daughter sometimes!”</p><p> </p><p>“...?!”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’ll tell you what, when you’re 16, if your uncle is still a bastard, I’ll take you in.”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki opened her mouth, but she was cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> and </em> your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“...You don’t have to.” Mizuki spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Moon-chan, I want to. I want to meet this sister, I want to know that you’re safe… and I want to be able to spoil you with everything you two have ever wanted. Hell, you could call me ‘mom’ if you wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“...M-Mom! I… I… think you’re the best and…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say any more, darling. My little moonlight princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s almost 2 in the morning, Haru will be worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haru is your sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I… I’ll see you later… mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later, Mizuki.” </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki’s eyes watered. She had the promise of a home. </p><p> </p><p>...She just hoped it would last.</p><p> </p><p>She was given a dagger at some point. </p><p> </p><p>“To protect yourself.” Ai had said. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know she would need it. It was the day of the twins' 16th birthday, and things were going brilliantly at first. </p><p> </p><p>“Haru, pack your things. We’re leaving.” Mizuki said. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?! Where will we go?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” And she handed the business card to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“...Isn't this the address of the lady who’s been teaching you how to use a sword?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It is. She promised me that if on my 16th birthday, if he was still a bastard, then we could live with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure she meant me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m sure. She specifically said so.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I… are we really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We are. Now get ready! We leave tonight!” </p><p> </p><p>“Whoo!” </p><p> </p><p>But things are never that easy for Mizuki. </p><p> </p><p>“...Mizuki, you’ve been sneaking out. I can see. You’ve been eating too much.” Her uncle said. </p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry, uncle, I won’t do it again.” Mizuki replied, an even tone in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you won’t. Because I’m going to make sure you can’t.” And he grabbed the chains. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit! Not again! Not now!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...I won’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you will! Now come over here!” </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki dodged and grabbed her dagger. </p><p> </p><p>“Haru, run! I know the way!”</p><p> </p><p>Haru bolted past their uncle and ran outside. </p><p> </p><p>A chase. He was about to grab her…</p><p> </p><p>And then the feeling of the blade hitting flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Blood ran down her hands. She pulled the dagger back, and suddenly she was dyed red. </p><p> </p><p>He collapsed lifelessly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh…? What just happened… oh my god! I just killed him! I killed someone! What the fuck?! Oh my god what’s going to happen I can’t… Ah! Mom…! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki ran, not worried about her bloodstained face. Trying to get to Ai’s house. </p><p> </p><p>...But she was caught. </p><p> </p><p>“Call my mom! Please! Ai Yamamoto!” She screamed desperately. The police did, and she was there within 10 minutes with Haru. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! Darling, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“...He… he came at me with the chains… he was gonna lock me to the bed, and I reacted on instinct… I stabbed him…” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. That’s self-defense. Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine. I’ll get you a good lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I <em> killed </em>him. I hated him, but I didn’t want to kill him!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay. He was trying to hurt you and you reacted on instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Haru sat there, frozen. </p><p> </p><p>The trial went by in a blur. The attorney, Mia Fey… she did it. She saved her. The case was ruled self-defense.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. Things will get better.” She had said. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thank you, Ms. Fey.”</p><p> </p><p>And for nine months, they did get better. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki and Haru got therapy. They began to heal. They unlocked their hearts. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki got a silver-dyed pixie cut, just like Ai.. </p><p> </p><p>Haru wasn’t interested in the sword, she always said that if she were to learn a weapon, it would be the lance. But Mizuki… she practically danced with the blade. It was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki felt that some higher power had decided for her. That she would finally be happy. </p><p> </p><p>...But that happiness was not meant to last. Nine months. Nine months later, Ai Yamamoto died in a car accident. </p><p> </p><p>Her last words were reported to be “Make sure my daughters are taken care of…!” </p><p> </p><p>And Mizuki… she reverted. She was no longer the sweet swordmaster with a mischievous streak. She was back in survival mode. She was bitter, angry, and scared. She grew her hair back out and let it go back to black. She didn’t touch her sword.</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki’s only solace was dancing. She found a lesson studio. Uzume lesson studio. She snuck in when no one was around. She would <em> dance. </em>She was so light on her feet. ...She was practically a fallen angel. </p><p> </p><p>One day, someone found her. Maiko Shimazaki. </p><p> </p><p>She watched the girl twist and whirl wildly. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you…?” Maiko asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!” Mizuki turned around. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? My name is Maiko Shimazaki.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Mizuki. Now what do you want?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m friends with the owner of this lesson studio. And I know that no Mizuki is on the roster.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s here! Why do you care?!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Because I want to recruit you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“To Fortuna Entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>“...The entertainment company that Kiria works at? Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. I think you have talent, and I can make you a star.”</p><p> </p><p>“A star?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. An idol.</p><p> </p><p>And Mizuki was reminded of a dream that she had. She and Haru… they were going to be an idol duo. </p><p> </p><p>“...I have a sister. She sings. We’re a package deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Bring her.” Maiko said, as she handed her an address.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’ll think about it.” She said. </p><p> </p><p>Maiko left, and Mizuki kept dancing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m reminded of the last time I did this. I was this nervous last time too. I’m an idiot. Fool me twice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those were Mizuki’s thoughts as she and Haru walked over to the Fortuna Office. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Touma, Ellie, Kiria, Mamori! Meet Mizuki and her sister…”</p><p> </p><p>“Haru.” Haru said, simply. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki and her sister Haru! They’re a duo!”</p><p> </p><p>“They have strong performa…” A green haired woman muttered. “Kiria Kurono.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m Touma, nice to meet you!” A redheaded boy about Mizuki’s age said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ellie! Hollywood darling right here!” The blonde chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“A-And I’m Mamori!” A brunette child yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Haru fit in easily, but Mizuki didn’t let her walls down just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mizuki! Ellie and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us!” Touma said, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mizuki replied, simply. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Conversations like that repeated constantly, as Mizuki and Haru’s popularity rose. </p><p> </p><p>“The Sun and Moon sisters! See the Daring Dancer and Sunlight Singer!”</p><p> </p><p>Their performances were… brilliant. Everyone loved them. Mizuki was dark and mysterious, Haru was sunny and sweet. </p><p> </p><p>And slowly but surely, Mizuki’s walls chipped down. She accepted an invitation or two for movies or pizza. She struck up a couple of conversations. </p><p> </p><p>And then Mamori came along with a wrecking ball. A hug. Which, to the defensive, Touch-Starved Mizuki? Was like heaven. </p><p> </p><p>She actually had a family again. And she prayed it would all stay this way. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the pair joined the team as Mirage Masters. Mizuki’s mirage was Xane. Haru’s was Est. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki was finally able to use a sword again! And she was a darling! Everyone loved her!</p><p> </p><p>...And then someone dug deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Someone posted her criminal record online. They found out that she had killed her uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Paparazzi chased after her, and they finally cornered her after one of her shows. </p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! How does it feel to be a killer?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! How did the blood on your hands feel?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! How did it feel to take a life?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! How does it feel knowing that you killed someone in cold blood?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mizuki fought her way through the crowds, and got on her motorcycle. She sped away. </p><p> </p><p>She got to the office and ran in, turning the lights out. She rummaged around the cabinets. </p><p> </p><p>Painkillers. Touma’s accident prone. He always had some injury or another, and for the particularly severe ones he always had them. </p><p> </p><p>...Freedom. Finally. </p><p> </p><p>She vaguely heard Mamori call her name. Screams. A ride to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>She wakes up in a hospital bed, very much alive. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh…? Why am I…?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mizuki! Oh, I was so worried! Please, don’t do that again!” Haru yelled, and threw her arms around Mizuki. </p><p> </p><p>“...You… saved me…? The fallen angel…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I did! Mizuki…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p> </p><p>A hospital bed and a desire to escape. That was all she had. </p><p> </p><p>And so she listened to music. All the time. </p><p> </p><p>“...Peter Pan Syndrome? By… Kagi-P and sung by… μ. Let’s check this out.”</p><p> </p><p>And she was drawn into a perfect world. Mobius. </p><p> </p><p>“Dear Students, I am Representative Mizuki Shima. I would like to talk about your life. Remember to strike a balance between work and life! Don’t focus your life around school, you got that?”</p><p> </p><p>And she saw the rift, everyone’s faces glitched… and she ran. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout Mobius, she discovered other people. She became two things. A musician and the Go-Home club president.</p><p> </p><p>Who was she?</p><p> </p><p>The Moon Sister? The president of the Go-Home Club? The Ostinato Musician Lucid?</p><p> </p><p>She had a decision to make. Lucid? Mizuki? Go home? Stay? </p><p> </p><p>Here in Mobius, she was adored. She had her friends, she had Kensuke… what did she have at home?! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay and I have a perfect life. Go home… and I… I have Haru. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was it. That was the decision. Go home. </p><p> </p><p>They made it home. They saw each other’s true selves. </p><p> </p><p>...Kensuke wanted to stay young forever. Kotaro wanted to be strong. Kotono wanted to escape. Everyone wanted something. And now? They worked for it. </p><p> </p><p>Astral Syndrome victims were suddenly waking up. </p><p> </p><p>Mizuki was among the first. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she woke up she was tackled in a hug by her sister. When her friends found out, they also tackled her. She was caught up. There were more mirage masters, even Mamori was one! </p><p> </p><p>She had so many friends now. All of them. From Mobius to the real world. </p><p> </p><p>She worked. She worked so goddamn hard to prove herself. </p><p> </p><p>She spoke out, she got therapy… she worked for her happiness. </p><p> </p><p>...Because Mizuki Shima never gives up. She would no longer be a Suicide Prototype. She wrote one last song under Lucid’s name. What was it called? Well… it was <em> Moonlight’s Daughter. </em>And she had Aria sing this one. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>